American Wedding
American Wedding (known as American Pie 3: The Wedding, in some countries) is a 2003 American romantic comedy film and a sequel to American Pie and American Pie 2 as part of the American Pie theatrical series. It was written by Adam Herz and directed by Jesse Dylan. Another sequel, American Reunion, was released nine years later. This also stands as the last film in the series to be written by Herz, who conceptualized the franchise. Though the film mainly focuses on the union of Jim Levenstein and Michelle Flaherty, for the first time in the series, the story centers on Steve Stifler, and his outrageous antics including his attempt to organize a bachelor party, teaching Jim to dance for the wedding, and competing with Finch to win the heart of Michelle's lovely sister, Cadence. Plot Jim Levenstein asks girlfriend Michelle Flaherty to marry him, following an embarrassing incident in a restaurant involving fellatio under the table. Michelle readily agrees. Kevin Myers and Paul Finch serve as groomsmen, while the 'MILF' Guys - John and Justin - proclaim themselves as ushers. Unfortunately, the gang's obnoxious friend Steve Stifler crashes the couple's engagement party. The gang tries to keep the wedding a secret from Stifler, fearing he might ruin everything but after he finds out about it, he instantly comes up with an idea to throw Jim a bachelor party. The wedding dress Michelle finally settles on after long hours of searching is made by only one designer working for one store, so the boys set out to find the dressmaker for her. They go to Chicago looking for "Leslie Sommers" and end up in a gay bar. Leslie (who is actually a man) agrees to make the dress, with Bear, also offering to provide strippers for Jim's bachelor party. In the meantime, Michelle's younger sister, Cadence, flies in for the wedding. Both Finch and Stifler are attracted to her, and in an effort to win her over, they each adopt the other's personality and mannerisms. Jim is worried about dancing at the wedding, but salvation comes in the form of Stifler, who has taken dance lessons. Stifler agrees to teach Jim to dance on the condition he be allowed to attend the wedding and plan the bachelor party, with Stifler agreeing to tone down his obnoxious personality for Michelle's parents in exchange. In the meantime, Stifler arranges the party for everyone at Jim's house except Jim, who unknowingly has arranged a 'special dinner' for Michelle's parents before the wedding to explain why he will be a good husband and finally win them over. Bear introduces the three to Fraulein Brandi and Officer Krystal, who play submissive and dominant roles with them. The party is abruptly halted by the unexpected return of Jim, Harold and Mary. With assistance from Bear, who poses as a butler named "Mr. Belvedere", Jim nearly succeeds in keeping the activities a secret, until Michelle's mother opens a closet door and is shocked to find Kevin inside, stripped to his boxers and tied to a chair (following a kinky game with the strippers). The boys explain that it was an attempt to make Jim seem like a hero that went horribly wrong, and Michelle's parents accept this explanation, and tell him that if he puts that much effort into the upcoming marriage, she can give him her blessing. As the ceremony draws near, a series of mishaps occur, including Jim's grandmother being displeased that Michelle is not Jewish, Stifler accidentally feeding the ring to the dogs, and Jim shaving his pubic hair, then disposing of it too close to a vent that causes it to be set loose all over the wedding cake. On the night before the wedding, Stifler inadvertently disrupts the walk-in refrigerator's power supply while retrieving a bottle of champagne, essentially turning it into an oven and killing the many flowers put together for the ceremony. Previously, Stifler, unaware of Cadence's presence, had revealed his true rude and obnoxious personality. Angered and stunned, Jim asks him to leave, and all the others, including Cadence, support Jim's decision. Feeling guilty for his thoughtless behavior, Stifler convinces the local florist to put together a new batch of flowers, and he enlists the help of his football players and Bear. As a gesture of remorse, he also gives a rose to Cadence, much to the amazement of Jim and Michelle. Moved by his actions, Cadence agrees to have sex with him before the ceremony, but Stifler's presence is delayed by a brief thank-you meeting Jim calls among his groomsmen, citing how he is grateful to have friends like them to back him up when he is in need. Quickly returning to the hotel, Stifler hears someone in the supply closet and steps inside, but due to the closet's poor lighting, it is only when he gets inadvertently walked in on that Stifler realizes he's actually having sex with Jim's grandmother (who becomes pleasant, especially towards Stifler after the act), who was placed in the closet by John and Justin to stop her constant complaining. Despite the chaotic events leading up to it, Michelle and Jim eventually get married. At the reception, the newly married couple dances while Stifler dances with Cadence. Meanwhile, Finch is sitting by himself when Stifler's mom arrives. Although agreeing they are over each other, Stifler's mom mentions having a double suite and invites Finch to join her. The film ends with John and Justin spying on Stifler's mom and Finch in her suite's couple-size bathtub, having sex. Cast *Jason Biggs as Jim Levenstein *Seann William Scott as Steve Stifler *Alyson Hannigan as Michelle Flaherty *Eddie Kaye Thomas as Paul Finch *Thomas Ian Nicholas as Kevin Myers *January Jones as Cadence Flaherty *Fred Willard as Harold Flaherty *Eugene Levy as Noah Levenstein, Jim's Dad *Molly Cheek as Jim's Mom *Reynaldo Gallegos as Leslie Summers *Eric Allan Kramer as Bear *Deborah Rush as Mary Flaherty *Jennifer Coolidge as Stifler's Mom *John Cho as John (aka MILF Guy #2) *Justin Isfeld as Justin (aka MILF Guy #1) *Angela Paton as Grandma Levenstein *Amanda Swisten as Fraulein Brandi *Nikki Schieler Ziering as Officer Krystal *Lawrence Pressman as Coach Marshall *Loren Lester as Celebrant *Julie Payne as Ms. Zyskowsky *Salman Khan as Sallu Bhai External links * Category:Films Category:2003 release Category:American Pie series Category:Jason Biggs films Category:Seann William Scott films Category:Alyson Hannigan films Category:Christophe Beck films Category:January Jones films Category:Fred Willard films Category:Eugene Levy films Category:Jennifer Coolidge films Category:Loren Lester films Category:Julie Payne films Category:Rated R